Ultra Despair Boys
by EctoYasai
Summary: Yuta Asahina y Takemichi Yukimaru empiezan una nueva aventura en busca de una salida de la ciudad Towa. Su misión se verá complicada cuando se encuentren con un grupo de niños aparentemente indefensos. / Secuela de Ultra Despair Girls / Yuta X Takemichi / Multichapter
1. Chapter 1

\- **¡Yuta! ¡Vamos! ¡Mamá y papá nos están esperando!  
** El joven castaño levantó la vista hacia su hermana con una enorme sonrisa. Toda su familia había preparado un picnic para celebrar su premio de oro en atletismo. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de comer el pollo frito de su madre! ¡Y seguro que su padre había traído esa cola de la marca que tanto le gustaba! ¡Era un día redondo!  
\- **¡Aoi! ¡Espérame!** –Suplicó, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo entre jadeos. Su hermana se alejaba hacia el picnic. - **¡Espera!**  
Por mucho que corriese, solo sentía como si el picnic y su familia se alejasen más, y más. Se agarró el pecho con la mano derecha, intentando tomar aire, pero parecía que le faltaba.  
\- **¡Vamos, Yuta! ¡Vamos…! ¡No te quedes ahí!** –La voz de Aoi empezaba a distorsionarse, y su mirada se volvió nublosa.  
\- **¡A-Aoi…! ¡Por favor espera…!** –Murmuró, ahora agarrándose el cuello.  
¿Por qué no podía respirar?  
 **\- Vamos… Por favor… No quiero dejarte aquí, pero si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré.  
** \- **¿E…Eh…?**  
\- **¡DESPIERTA!**

Cuando Yuta Asahina abrió los ojos, se encontró de frente con unos de color marrón, que lo miraban con una mezcla de preocupación y enfado.  
\- **…¿Eh…?** –Estaba algo desorientado, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba dentro de una enfermería.  
\- **Gracias a Dios.** –El chico rubio, dueño de esos ojos marrones se puso en pie mirando hacia la puerta que estaba bloqueada por maderas clavadas con clavos. – **Tenemos que salir de aquí, y pesas demasiado como para llevarte en brazos.**  
El castaño miró hacia abajo. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre seca, y juraría que tenía una venda en la cabeza. Levantó su brazo izquierdo para comprobarlo, pero entonces… Se encontró con el horror. Sus pupilas se contrajeron, y pudo sentir como su corazón se volcaba del susto.  
\- **N-No… No… Esto… No puede ser… Mi… Mi….  
** El desconocido rubio se giró por un segundo, y suspiró, sin saber muy bien que decir.  
\- **Oye…**  
No hizo caso de su llamada porque su vista estaba fijada en el muñón de su brazo izquierdo. Como si le hubiesen rebanado todo desde su codo hacia abajo. Era una sensación extraña, porque sentía como si su mano siguiese ahí, pero cuando miraba no había…. Nada.  
\- **Mi brazo…  
** Y entonces lo recordó. Komaru Naegi y esa otra chica que la acompañaba. Había saltado el puente para ir a pedir ayuda nadando y… Y… Su brazalete empezó a pitar… Y después de eso…  
Después de eso no podía recordar nada.  
Colocó su mano derecha sobre el muñón vendado para confirmar que no había nada ahí, y en cuanto lo hizo notó un dolor agudo sobre la zona.  
\- **¡Ugh!  
** \- **¡T-Ten cuidado! Te puse los puntos hace nada, aún no está cerrado del todo…**  
\- **¿L-Los puntos…?** -¿Acaso ese desconocido le había salvado?  
\- **Escucha, sé que estarás confuso. Pero acabo de escuchar algo aquí al lado, y realmente tenemos qu-  
** No pudo acabar la frase, porque le puerta reventó con un sonido ensordecedor. Justo allí se hallaban dos osos monocromos con una enorme sonrisa.  
\- **¡Tachaaaan!** –Una voz robótica invadió la pequeña enfermería, haciendo que el rostro hasta ahora molesto del rubio, se volviese uno de pánico.  
Alcanzó un bate de beisbol con clavos a su alrededor que estaba apoyado contra la pared, y se colocó delante de la camilla en la que Yuta estaba postrado.  
\- **¡LA VENTANA! ¡VAMOS!**  
Asahina se quedó unos momentos en silencio, pero reaccionó en cuanto el desconocido destrozó uno de los robots con el bate.  
Se levantó de la cama en seguida, tirando hacia el suelo las sabanas y con un solo brazo intentó arrancar los tablones que estaban protegiéndolos de que cualquier cosa entrase, pero también los impedían salir.  
\- **E-ES IMPOSIBLE…  
** El rubio se giró al ver la dificultad de Yuta, y suspiró. Bateó contra el segundo oso, y agarró de la mano derecha al castaño para salir por la misma puerta por la que habían entrado los robots.  
Miró hacia la izquierda. Más robots. Luego hacia la derecha. Camino libre.  
Empezó a correr casi arrastrando al que se suponía que era un campeón en atletismo, huyendo de los Monokumas que habían prestado toda su atención hacia ellos.  
Por ahora estaban haciendo un buen trabajo huyendo, pero… Algo captó la vista de Yuta. Algo que lo hizo soltarse del agarre del desconocido, y volver hacia atrás.  
\- **¿PERO QUE COJONES HACES? ¡CORRE!** –Gritó el pobre, girándose asustado.  
\- **Esto es…**  
Yuta agarró del suelo un megáfono que le era familiar. Estaba claro. Este era un dispositivo como el que tenía Komaru Naegi, con el que disparaba a los Monokumas.  
\- **¿TE HAS PARADO A COGER UN TROZO DE BASURA?** –El rubio sonaba desesperado. - **¡CUIDADO!**  
Su voz llamó por fin la atención de Yuta, que levantó la vista. Uno de los robots se había lanzado hacia él, y sólo tenía unos segundos para reaccionar. Era vivir o morir. Levantó el megáfono, y sin pensarlo mucho apretó con fuerza el botón.  
\- **¡WAAAAA!  
** El oso salió disparado por los aires, para la sorpresa del chico de los ojos marrones.  
\- **…¿Eh?**  
\- **¡VAMOS!** –Yuta volvió a empezar a correr, esta vez agarrando él al desconocido por la mano.

Después de salir del edificio, que parecía un Instituto en ruinas, por fin consiguieron despistar a los robots escondiéndose en un callejón.  
Yuta intentaba retomar su aliento mirando el megáfono de su mano. Era el mismo que tenia Komaru. Realmente se preguntaba si estaría bien…  
Y recordó lo de su brazo izquierdo. Fue a posar su mano de nuevo en las vendas, pero una pálida lo detuvo.  
\- **¿Es… Estás…?** –Se calló durante unos momentos, como si se arrepintiese de lo que iba a preguntar. Decidió hacer una pregunta más inteligente. – **Ese megáfono… ¿Qué es…?**  
\- **No… No estoy seguro.** –Yuta lo observó detenidamente. Tenía varias funciones, pero ahora mismo estaba seleccionada una de color celeste llamada "KNOCKBACK". – **Pero es eficaz contra los Monokuma.**  
\- **Ya veo…**  
Intentó cambiar la función con la mano izquierda, pero…  
\- **…Maldita sea…** -Se quejó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.  
\- **Cuando te encontré…** -El rubio llamó su atención. Tenía la vista fija en el muñón. – **Estabas en la orilla de la playa… Sangrando y… Ya no… Ya no tenías… Uh… No pude…**  
\- **…Está bien.** –Yuta sonrió con amargura. – **Es un milagro que esté vivo siquiera. Muchas gracias.**  
El desconocido se veía realmente afligido, pero asintió con pesadez. Se pasó una mano por la frente, y colocó su bate sobre el hombro.  
\- **¿Qué harás ahora?**  
Yuta dudó unos momentos.  
\- **Debería encontrar a… Alguien… Ella… Estará preocupada.** –Soltó, mirando el megáfono. - **¿Qué harás tú?**  
El rubio se rascó la nuca.  
\- **No lo sé…** -Levantó su mano derecha y le enseñó un brazalete al castaño. Uno que él ya no tenía. – **No puedo hacer mucho.**  
Yuta frunció el ceño, mirando hacia el suelo.  
\- **Entonces…** -Empezó, apretando el megáfono. - **¡Ven conmigo! ¡Encontraremos la forma de quitarte el brazalete! ¡Y podremos volver a casa!**  
El chico levantó una ceja.  
\- **¿Contigo…?**  
\- **No tienes nada que hacer de todas formas, ¿no?** –El castaño sonrió. – **Además… Tengo que agradecerte que me hayas salvado la vida.** –Hizo una pequeña pausa, guardándose el megáfono en los pantalones. – **Soy Yuta. Yuta Asahina.  
** El rubio ladeó la cabeza, divertido, y agarró la única mano que Asahina le extendía.  
\- **Takemichi… Yukimaru. Encantado, Asahina.**  
\- **Igualmente, Yukimaru.**

Quizás ambos chicos ya lo habían adivinado en el momento de darse la mano… Este era el comienzo de una gran aventura.


	2. Chapter 2

Yukimaru permanecía en silencio, mirando el rostro durmiente que tenía al lado. Ese chico había estado durmiendo por 2 días seguidos. ¿Cómo demonios podía tener sueño?  
Suspiró, arreglando los cartones que habían usado para hacer una especie de refugio endeble dentro de un callejón. Al menos así no activaban los sensores de movimiento de los Monokuma que caminaban por las calles de la ciudad Towa.  
\- **Yuta Asahina… ¿Eh?** –Murmuró, volviendo a prestar su atención al moreno que dormía plácidamente, agarrando con fuerza el megáfono.  
Se preguntó si este chico, al igual que él, había sido capturado y usado de rehén para alguien querido. En su caso, a quien chantajeaban era al líder de su banda motera, los "Crazy Diamond".  
Oowada-Taichou era para Takemichi la persona más importante en su vida. Fueron él y el anterior líder los que lo salvaron de la mierda de gente que tenía en casa. Le dieron una oportunidad nueva, en una banda a la que consideró como su nueva familia.  
Su líder era una persona amable, en el fondo, pero también era el más fuerte de la banda. Sólo había visto al líder llorar dos veces, la primera, tras la muerte de su hermano. Después de eso, su sonrisa se redujo a contadas, especiales ocasiones, en las que él había tenido el derecho de estar presente.  
Oowada fue elegido para el Instituto Pico de la Esperanza, y tras eso, le dio el honor de servir como nuevo líder temporal de los Crazy Diamond. Esa fue la segunda vez que vio llorar a Mondo Oowada.  
Estuvieron un tiempo en contacto por medio de Cartas e Internet, y aunque Yukimaru no se veía a la altura de Oowada-Taichou, todo iba más o menos bien.  
Eso fue… Hasta que ocurrió "La Tragedia". El peor, más desesperante incidente en la historia de la humanidad.  
Su líder quedó recluido dentro del Instituto para su seguridad, y aunque el resto de la banda, incluido él, corrían el peligro de ser contagiados por la desesperanza… Algo dentro de Takemichi se sentía aliviado.  
Entonces, alguien lo capturó, separándolo de los demás.  
Estuvo encerrado casi un año y medio, en una habitación en la cual le proporcionaban tres comidas al día, y necesidades básicas. La única explicación que obtuvo fue que "Él era una persona importante para Mondo Oowada".  
Después de bastante tiempo encerrado, consiguió escapar gracias a un par de Monokumas que intentaron asesinarlo. Por suerte tenía el bate que Mondo le regaló.  
Sin ese bate… Tal vez ni siquiera estuviese aquí.  
\- **Oowada-Taichou…** -Murmuró. Se sorprendió, agarrándose el pecho con una mano.  
Sólo esperaba que estuviese a salvo.  
Cerró los ojos, intentando imaginar su voz una vez más, pero todo lo que oyó fue un… Gruñido.  
\- **Uuuugh… Aoi… Tengo hambre…** -Oyó venir del chico, que aún dormía. – **No es justo… Yo también quiero donuts…**  
Yukimaru levantó una ceja. Su estomago estaba vacío, ¿eh…? A saber cuándo comió por última vez…  
\- **Eh… Asahina… Despierta. Tienes que comer algo.** –Gateó hasta su posición, agarrando dentro del bolsillo una barrita de chocolate. Pensaba reservarla para luego, pero… - **Oye… Despierta, vamos…**  
\- **Cinco minutitos mas, Aoi…** -Respondió, agarrándolo por la cadera con la mano derecha, y tirándolo contra el suelo a su lado.  
\- **¡UMPH!** –Yukimaru intentó incorporarse, pero le era casi imposible. - **¡ASAHINA!  
** Fue a darle un golpe, cuando un grito masculino llamó su atención. Por suerte, pareció despertar también al moreno.  
\- **…¿Uh? ¿Yukimaru…? Buenos días.** –Murmuró, algo confuso.  
El rubio entrecerró los ojos, con rabia, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente se separó, rebuscando en los bolsillos, y la volvió a encontrar.  
- **Toma. Esto es para ti.** –Soltó, sin mirarle a la cara. Cuando se giró para ver porqué el moreno no agarraba la barrita, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba ahí. - **… ¿Asahina?  
** \- **¡Hey!** –Desde fuera de los cartones se asomó el moreno con una sonrisita. – **Creo que he escuchado a alguien. ¿Me acompañas a investigar?**  
Takemichi parpadeó un par de veces, y guardó de nuevo la barrita.  
\- **Que remedio…**

En medio de las calles, un señor flacucho y con cara de horror estaba tirado en el suelo en posición fetal. No paraba de gritar, por lo que más y más Monokumas se acercaban, preparados para atacarle.  
Yuta y Takemichi se miraron, y asintieron, decidiendo ayudar al señor.  
\- **¡Oiga! ¡Por favor, deje de gritar!** –Pidió Yuta, intentando levantar sus dos manos para ampliar el sonido.  
Cierto… Lo había olvidado… Su brazo izquierdo ya no estaba ahí, a pesar de que podía sentir perfectamente su presencia. Intentó levantar la mano inexistente, pero obviamente no pasaba nada. Pudo notar una sensación de vacío en el estomago… Aunque tal vez el hambre influía, también.  
\- **Asahina.** –Yukimaru lo despertó del trance en el que había entrado. – **Prepárate.**  
Yuta asintió, agarrando el megáfono. Si antes estaba en KNOCKOUT, ahora probó a ponerlo en el botón azul oscuro llamado "BREAK".  
\- **¡WAAAAA!** –Uno de los robots se lanzó directamente hacia él, y apuntando lo mejor que pudo, de un par de disparos lo derribó.  
\- **¡Buena!** –Le felicitó Takemichi, bateando contra otro que intentó morderle la pierna. - **¡No bajes la guardia!**  
\- **¡No!**  
El señor observaba a los dos adolescentes, sobre todo a Yuta, con los ojos repletos de asombro. Como si acabase de ver la segunda aparición de Jesús ahí mismo. Yukimaru se dio cuenta de la fijación del hombre con su compañero, y decidió acercarse tras dar contra dos robots más.  
\- **Oiga. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?**  
El tipo ni siquiera lo miró directamente.  
\- **Ese… Ese arma es…**  
Yukimaru levantó una ceja, volviendo a poner la vista en Yuta que pareció cogerle el truco al megáfono.  
\- **¿Necesita ayuda? No tenemos mucho, pero podemos buscar algo para sus heridas.**  
\- **Nuestra… Salvación…  
** \- **…¿Huh?**  
Cuando fue a tocar al hombre, Yuta acaba de terminar con el último Monokuma.  
\- **¡Yukimaru! ¿Cómo se encuentra el señor?** –Preguntó corriendo hacia él.  
Ambos se asustaron cuando el desconocido se abalanzó contra el moreno, como si se tratase de un zombie hambriento.  
\- **¡YUTA!** –Takemichi levantó su bate, dispuesto a usarlo contra el hombre, pero con su mano sana, Yuta lo detuvo.  
Pasaron unos segundos, y lo oyeron… El hombre estaba llorando.  
\- **Él dijo... Que nadie vendría a por nosotros. Pero… Ese arma… Esa chica acabó con todos con esa arma… Realmente habéis venido a rescatarnos…  
** Yukimaru levantó una ceja, casi con asco y suspiró. Yuta separó al desconocido, con vista preocupada.  
\- **¿Quién es "él"?** –Ladeó la cabeza. - **¿Quiénes sois "vosotros"? ¿Hay más personas heridas?**  
El hombre negó con la cabeza, recomponiéndose.  
\- **N-No… Es el refugio… De adultos.**  
\- **¿Eeeeh? ¿Un refugio?** –Yukimaru abrió los ojos, sorprendido. - **¡Asahina! ¡Tenemos que ir allí! ¡Seguro que pueden ayudar!**  
Yuta le sonrió y asintió.  
\- **¿Puede llevarnos hasta allí?**  
El hombre dudó.  
\- **Hemos tenido… Problemas… Últimamente. Conseguimos eliminar a un gran número de niños e infiltrarnos dentro del cuartel de esos cinco mocosos pero… Fuimos traicionados. Por una mujer con el mismo arma que tu portas.** –Pasó de una mirada comprensiva para Yuta, a una fría dirigida a Takemichi. – **Con tus habilidades, estoy seguro de que el presidente podrá contar con tu ayuda para acabar con el resto. Pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que más extraños nos intenten traicionar.  
** Yuta levantó la vista hacia el rubio, y lo entendió enseguida.  
\- **…Bien. Supongo que es hora de marcharme.** –Yukimaru se encogió de hombros, y dio media vuelta haciendo sonreír al tipo.  
Antes de poder dar un solo paso, notó un agarre en su muñeca.  
\- **Lo siento, Señor. Pero Yukimaru y yo somos compañeros. ¿Verdad?** –Takemichi levantó una ceja, confuso. – **Le prometí que le ayudaría a quitarse el brazalete. Si no permitís la entrada a extraños, lo entendemos. Buscaremos ayuda en otra parte.  
** \- **Oye, Asahina... No tienes que…  
** \- **Vamos.**  
No dijo nada más, y comenzó a caminar. No dio ni dos pasos, y el hombre los llamó.  
\- **¡E-ESPERAD!** –Yuta sonrió.  
\- **¿Si?**  
\- **Es… Está bien… Seguidme.** –Soltó, mirando al suelo.  
Yuta le guiñó un ojo a Yukimaru, y este parpadeó confuso. ¿Desde cuándo el moreno se había vuelto tan inteligente? Y… ¿Cómo sabía que ese tipo iba a reaccionar tan rápido de esa forma?  
Hizo una mueca, y suspiró dándole un golpetazo en las costillas.  
 **\- ¡OUCH! ¡Oye! ¿A qué viene…?** –Cuando fue a quejarse, se encontró con una barrita que le ofrecía el rubio, sin mirarle a la cara.  
\- **Tendrás hambre.** –Soltó.  
Asahina ladeó la cabeza, y soltó una risita.  
\- **Muchas gracias, Takemichi.**  
El rubio abrió mucho los ojos, y lo encaró directamente.  
\- **¡OYE, TU! ¿Y ESAS CONFIANZAS?**  
El moreno cerró los ojos, dando un bocado a la barrita.  
\- **¿Huh? Pero has empezado tú… Cuando el señor se lanzó, gritaste "Yutaaa"… ¿No?** –Miró de reojo a su compañero. - **¿Te molesta que te diga por tu nombre?**  
\- **Me molesta.** –Declaró, frunciendo el ceño.  
\- **Bueno, bueno. Perdón.**

Tardaron un rato en llegar al refugio de los adultos, caminando y escoltando al delgaducho señor. Por el camino acabaron con bastantes robots, y poco a poco Yuta se iba haciendo más hábil con el arma megáfono.  
Comentaron un par de veces lo extrañados que estaban por la falta de niños, ya que antes de que Yukimaru encontrase al moreno, el lugar estaba plagado. Pero el señor no dijo nada.  
Cuando llegaron por fin, les pidió esperar en la entrada del refugio, dónde se encontraba una mujer de pelo rosa hablando con un hombre. No pensaron mucho de ello, hasta que posó su vista en los dos adolescentes.  
\- **¡Eh! ¡Vosotros!  
** Yuta y Takemichi se miraron, confusos.  
\- **Asahina… y Yukimaru, ¿verdad?** –Sonrió ella, pasándose una mano por la nuca. – **Vaaaya. Los chicos os habían dado por muertos.  
** \- **¿Huh? ¿Los… Chicos?** –Yuta parpadeó un par de veces. Yukimaru frunció el ceño.  
\- **¿Y usted quien es, señora?**  
\- **Oye chico, no me trates de usted que me haces quedar como una vieja, ¿sabes?** –La mujer le dio un par de golpecitos en la frente al rubio. – **Aprende modales, Take-Chin. Me llamo Hiroto Harakiri.**  
\- **¿Take… Chin…?** –Yukimaru entrecerró los ojos, frotándose la frente.  
- **Y** **tu, Yuta, ¿verdad? Joder, nene. Tenías a Komaru hecha un mar de lágrimas.**  
\- **¿C-Conoces a Komaru?** –El moreno se acerco, tal vez emocionándose un poco demasiado. **-¿Ella está aquí?**  
\- **Que va. Koko y Fufu se han pirado después de todo lo de los Towa… Y el líder está ido de la olla, buscándolas.** –Ante la confusión de los chicos, la mujer se hechó a reír. – **Es una larga historia…**  
\- **¡Hiroko! ¡Necesitamos que examines a otros tres!**  
\- **¡Voooy!** –Hagakure le sonrió a los dos niños, y guiñó un ojo. – **No os metáis en líos. Luego hablamos.**  
Y dicho esto, se marchó.  
Hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo, donde el primero en hablar fue el rubio.  
\- **Así que… ¿Esa Komaru es como tu novia o…?**  
Yuta lo miró de reojo.  
\- **No es mi novia**. –Declaró.  
\- **Ya.**  
\- **Que no lo es.**  
\- **Que vale. –** Hubo otro silencio. **–Pero el que se pica, ajos come.  
\- ¡Yuki-!**  
\- **¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Así que estos son los héroes!**  
Hubo una interrupción entre los chicos, y un hombre apareció en escena. Yukimaru y Asahina se miraron unos momentos, el primero preocupado y el segundo sonriente.  
\- **Me llamo Haiji Towa… -** El señor de cabello oscuro saludó con una sonrisa que no inspiraba demasiada confianza. **-Bienvenidos al refugio.**


End file.
